mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glowing Eyes
The Glowing Eyes is part 1 of episode 5. It first aired on January 19th, 2010. Premise Milo is afraid to leave his home after he sees their teacher acting strange the night before!'' 'It begins to spread around the entire Gnarly Woods. Is there really a witch in the woods? Summary Alfred and Camille arrive to get Milo for school, when the skunk boy claims to have a sore throat and a headache. As he feigns illness, Alfred notices that Milo has been reading plenty of odd witch books and Milo claims to have actually seen a witch, and explains that while walking by Mr. Russard's place the previous night their teacher had suddenly burst out of his room while waving his broom wildly before Milo noticed a bunch of odd glowing eyes. Milo then realizes they do not believe him, causing him to defensively ask how else one would explain what he saw. Camille and Alfred rush off, so Milo is forced to hurry up and follow after them. Upon arriving to class Cynthia informs them they're late and that class was cancled anyway since Mr. Russard didn't show up. So the trio decide to go and explore the area Milo claims he saw "glowing eyes" when Camille sees something shiny and goes closer for a look. Suddenly when she shrieks for help, Milo and Alfred find her tangled up in fishing lure that was left behind by Milo. She angrily tells him off for it when Edgar jumps out, ready to attack until noticing it's Alfred and co... Edgar explains that he also caught sight of the "witches" and shows them a picture he took of the mysterious sighting. Alfred then suggest they go to visit Mr. Russard himself for answers, though Milo is very hesitant to follow up on his plan. Alfred tells Camille and Milo to wait for him and he walks up to the front door and knocks. Nobody answers, so the three quietly creep around to see the broom Mr. Russard had been using the previous night! He then catches them and invites them in, to which they quickly begin to question and ask him things. So he begins to explain how he heard something and then began to see a whole bunch of weird lights from outside of his home. He went out to investigate and they soon left and headed down to the river nearby. Alfred suddenly notices the time on Mr. Russard's broken watch when he fell the other night. After checking it out, they resume investigations. Camille asks why Milo isn't helping them and Milo changes his mind after hitting his head. Then he falls into the river before noting he just saw the green eyes! Alfred and Camille check it out but they only find tiny beads on the ground and not much else. Alfred informs Milo he's found a third clue and they go back to Hedgequarters. Alfred informs them that the glowing lights aren't eyes, and they only appear in the evening. Picking up one of the "beads" Milo looks into a telescope and deems them to not be beads, but eggs. He then rushes back to gather the class and Mr. Russard and takes everybody back to school that evening. Milo begins to panic but Alfred assures them its only a Firefly/Glow Worm. The bugs only glow in order to attract other fireflies. The evening continues as Mr. Russard plays a musical instrument into the night air as the episode ends... Quotes *Milo: Last night, I saw a WITCH! *Camille: That's amazing! Because last night I saw a Troll. ---- *''Cynthia: *after running into a tree* Ow! Why would anyone in their right mind would put a tree there?'' ''-----'' *Milo: Can't I stay here? *Alfred, Camille: No! ----- *''Camille: Green eyes...green eyes?! More like fishing lure...'' ''----'' *Milo: Does this mean there's school tomorrow? *Everyone: YES! *Milo: ''Can't blame a kid for trying... '' Trivia *It is unknown what instument was Mr. Russard playing. Though it seems Flute-like. *Edgar's voice and appearence are somewhat different then normal. Though this could be explained by the fact it was his first major role. *This is Mr. Russards first major speaking role! *An odd bird boy appears near the end of the episode but has never appeared in the series again since. *Usually when class is cancled the teacher would leave a note at the school or call parents to inform them. Goofs *During the entire flashback, until he falls down, Milo's bangs are solid gray/black. *As Milo dried his bangs, they appear all to be dark gray/black, matching the other parts of his hair. *When Milo tells Camille to look in the telescope his bangs are solid gray/black too! *Oddly, only splotches of Milo's shirt are wet and look like mud stains. If he fell into the water like it seemed then his entire shirt should have been wet, and would not look to be muddy. *Cynthia claims she was in the middle of getting her nails done but she obviously seems to lack any visible nails. *Camille's mouth vanishes momentarily when she gets caught in the net. *Right before Milo gets the fishing rod with garlic, notice the "green" eyes in the picture. *Milo's garlic necklace vanished after Alfred pulls him from the water. It's somewhat impossible for it to have fallen off the way he fell. *Also note that when he first pulled it out, each piece of garlic looked connected to one another. But in each instance afterward a string can be seen between each piece. It goes between both designs through the episode. *When Milo tells Alfred and Camille to look at the egg, his bangs are all black/dark gray in color, no white is visible where it should be. *As Alfred tells Mr. Russard that everything is fine, look at his arms. They are colored to make it look like he has a T-shirt on and not his usual white shirt. *As Milo is watching Mr. Russard in the flash back, nothing is there, then a second later the "green eyes" show up. *Mr. Russard said it'd be getting dark soon since it was night fall, but it still looks very bright out, like day. *Before Milo tells Alfred and Camille of what he saw, notice his shirt being the same color. The area around his shoulders is supposed to be a lighter yellow. *When Milo states he saw the "eyes" move, part of his right eyebrow is missing. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps